Hinata's guide on how to be a Fanfiction writer
by Hiddenray
Summary: After getting married to Naruto, Hinata retired from active duty and turned into an otaku. Now she spends her days writing Fairy Tail fanfiction, obsessing over everything and being a bother to her daughter and everyone else, without even being aware of it. (There are a lot of one-shot Fairy tail stories inside)...(Discontinued, up for adoption.).
1. Idea irrelevant

Description:

It's not easy being married to the Hokage and raising two kids, so what does Hinata do to pass the time ?

...Fanfiction obviously! too bad she can't focus on her stories and end up writing a new one everyday.

These are the story ideas and thoughts that come into her head during the day.

* * *

This is the one time I'll mention it, but if you haven't made the connection yet; I don't own Fairy Tail or Naruto.

* * *

Third person POV

"Speech"

 _"Inner thoughts"_

 **Written form**

 _ **Author's note: Go easy on me, I haven't written a story in months.**_

* * *

Idea #irrelevant

Hinata stared out of her balcony as she kept pondering.

 _"Anti-Hero isn't being updated as frequently anymore, Darthemius went on hiatus again and I think I might be pregnant...again...now that I think about it..."_

She covered her mouth as her cheeks swelled while she ran for the toilet seat, "BLaghhhgguu..."

After wiping her lips, she looked at what she puked out, "Oh, it's just Sakura's cooking...I guess I should have expected this."

 _"This gives me an idea... I should write a story where Natsu bakes a cake for Erza...BUT he ruins it because he's Natsu...BUT! Erza still eats it because she loves cake, and then Lucy sees the whole thing and thinks that Natsu might have a crush on Erza...He he he... you are so evil Hinata...I might be the greatest writer that ever li-"  
_

"Blaghhhh ughhhha!" She wiped her lips again, _"I wonder if I should self-insert myself into the story and feed the horrible cake to Sakura's self-insert...NO! NO! Self-insert stories are horrible...But if I HAD to write a Self-insert story then, I'd probably do it in an interesting way where it doesn't even look like a Self-insert but at the same time it DOES! Mwahahahahaha!...wait, what was I thinking about again?...Oh right! Natsu's cake...he needs a reason to bake it... should he be attracted to Erza? hmmm...or maybe he's doing it because he got into trouble and found out that Erza loves cakes...It sounds good but it's also too much of a cliche, what if he was challenged by Gray, into a cake baking challenge...no...I'll think about it later, what else do can I add to this, maybe I should put a Bleach element into the story... wait what? No! that won't make any sense, it's obvious that Mirajane should make an appearance...or better yet, LISANA should make an appearance! Oh! And she should be pregnant with Edolas' Natsu...better yet, let's make it so it turns out that it was Edolas Natsu all along...I am aweso-"_ "blauuuhaggghaggh!"

She wiped her lips again, "I need to write this down."

After running to her room and turning on her laptop, an idea struck her, "I have a better idea!"

She started typing furiously, after the fourth line, she read the story for mistakes.

* * *

 ** _story name:_**

 **Wizard for a day**

 _ **Description:**_

 **Naruto and Hinata are two ninjas whose love know no bounds. Even after death, both of their souls wandered the world together. But they were eventually going to fade into the spirit world, but Naruto's soul was** **different, it was immortal because of Kurama's influence. They were going to be separated, so they decided to take over the bodies of the living so that they could stay together forever.**

 ** _Story start:_**

 **"Hinata..." Natsu whispers as he lovingly gazes into Juvias' eyes.**

 **Juvia blushes as Natsu leans closer to kiss her, "Naruto, wait... people are staring..."**

 **"Be gentle..." Juvia said as she closed her eyes.**

 **Lucy started pulling her hair out, "THIS ISN'T MAKING ANY SENSE!"**

* * *

Hinata stared at her work, then tears started streaming out of her eyes, "I have made a masterpiece."

 _"But why is Lucy pulling her hair out? maybe it should be Gray or Happy... or LISANA!...yes, she can be Natsu's lover_ and _be pregnant in this story, and then Natsu just starts kissing Juvia, but it turns out that she was pregnant with Gray's child the whole time, but Gray was in a relationship with Cana while being in love with Juvia!...YES! YES! IMA Genius!"_

She almost started typing before another idea came to her mind, "I know what I have to do." And so, she started typing again.

* * *

 _ **Story name: The dragon's road to wisdom**_

 _ **Description:**_

 **Natsu is a dragon in all but body, Lucy is a princess who grants wishes to those who can complete three trials she sets for them. Natsu's first task; Find a cat that is blue, a cat that talks and one that can fly, then ask him his name.**

 _ **Story Start:**_

 **A lone figure walked in the valley of the dead, he had been through a lot in the recent year, he had been at the summit of the tallest mountains, mountains that he climbed with nothing but his bare hands, he had jumped into the** **nemean pit, it was where he fought with the nemean** **lion, he had even gone to the north where he found a giant sea lion, but it did not speak or fly, it wasn't even blue... now here he was after fighting that beast and eating what remained of it.**

* * *

"Oh man, this story is so good, waaaay better than the other two I thought of."

 _"It just has this epic feeling to it, now I just need to come up with the other two trials, the reason why Natsu is even doing this and how he finds Happy...I could just make happy's egg fall from a tree and right into his lap...but that would mean Happy was Just born, and thus has no name...ughhh...why is this so hard, plus, how did Lucy get her wish granting powers? and why is Natsu so strong? and WHY did I write a giant sea lion, that's just ridiculous ...maybe I should just put in an impregnated Lisana just in case."_

Hinata kept her eyes on the computer screen, hoping that for the sake of her sanity that she'd at least get 10 bloody paragraphs written by now, nope...it was barely a tenth of a good chapter one _"...maybe I should only write one-shots, or maybe I should read my most successful one-shot..."_

She typed the chapter name into google **Levy's Little Problem** and it was the first link, after opening the story and reading it, a smile crept it's way onto her face and a few chuckles came out, _"Ahh...good times, I had crazy ideas coming into my head all the time back then."_

She read a few more lines.

* * *

 **Levy coughed to the side and said in a voice that should be considered a whisper, "I need your help to conquer a... fetish I have."**

 **"A fetish?" said a perplexed Hinata. She hadn't been expecting that. Then again, Levy wasn't the most normal person she'd ever met.**

 **"Yes, Hinata. A fetish. It's something so sick and vile that I can't even look at myself in the mirror. Because if I do, the only thing I'll see staring back at me is a monster," Levy said dramatically, raising a hand to her forehead in the process.**

 **"So, what's your fetish, Levy?" asked Hinata. "Is it something gross? Because if you get your jollies from rolling around in piss or vomit, then..."**

 **"It's nothing like THAT!"**

* * *

"HAHAHA! oh...piss or vomit...ha!" Her eyes suddenly darted to the door and she saw Himawari ducking out of her view.

"I WAS READING LITERATURE HIMAWARI! DON'T TELL YOUR FATHER! HE'S GOING TO THINK I'M A WEIRDO AGAIN!"

"I MAKE NO PROMISES!" was Himawari's reply.

 _"She's not going to tell him, not if she knows what's good for her..."_

In the end, she just settled for postponing the story for another day and making a sandwich

* * *

 _ **Author's note: Until next time!**_


	2. Hinata's second coming

Third person POV

"Speech"

'Second person talking'

 _"Inner thoughts"_

 _'Second person thoughts'_

 **Written form**

 _ **Author's note: Chapter two BITCH!**_

* * *

#Hinata's second coming

Hinata was enjoying the current story she was reading, it was a Fairy tail Fanfiction...

 **"Yo!" Salamander greeted them, his malicious grin replaced by a cheerful friendly tooth flashing smile.**

 **Momentarily, Gray, Lucy and Erza were thrown by his strangely friendly greeting. But they regained their composure quickly. If this man truly was Salamander of Torched Heaven they'd need to be ready. And even if he wasn't the man next to him was certainly Eisenwald's Erigor, so they'd still need to be prepared.**

 **The only thing that continued to trouble them was 'Why are they waiting for us?'**

 **"Which one of you three is the strongest?" Natsu inquired, looking at each of them in turn thinking maybe it was the blonde, if boobs were any indication of power that is.**

 **Without a second thought Gray pointed to Erza.**

 **Without a second thought Lucy pointed to Erza.**

 **Without a second thought Erza... well she also pointed at Erza.**

 **"He he, alright" Natsu grinned, this was going to be fun.**

 **Suddenly Erza was falling down into the ravine, having been pushed several feet back by Natsu's open palm, over the edge of the bridge the railway was on.**

 **"Erza!" Lucy cried, watching her friend fall.**

* * *

*Ring Ring* Hinata was disturbed by a machine designed to make things in the world easier, _"God damn it...This better not be another telemarketing call."_

"Hello?" Hinata answered.

'Hi, this Joey with Sumato Solar Panels. How are you?'

"Sigh...we don't want solar panels."

'Is it because you think you'll have to pay something for them?'

"obviously and also because we just don't want them."

'How about just learning about our program and how it can help you?'

"Please stop calling this number." And then Hinata hung up and got back to her computer.

 _"Now where was I..."_ **"Erza!" Lucy cr-"** *Ring Ring* "Ahgaaaaaaa!" She picked up her phone and threw it out the window.

'Oooowww! My Eye!'

"SORRY KIBA!"

'Dammit Hinata!'

After she was finished with reading the story, she started her daily routine of trying to write a story. _"You can do this Hinata, you can do this...channel your_ _imagination._

* * *

 ** _story name:_**

 **The two Lacramarketers**

 _ **Description:**_

 **When** **Gray and** **Natsu recover from a serious accident, they find out that they owe the guild forty million and one hundred million jewels respectively...at that moment they decided to look for a different way to earn money...and became the first two communications lacrama marketers...god save their souls.**

* * *

 _'This was a good story description, if I say so myself...now I just need an actual story...maybe I can make Natsu and Gray successful and become rich in this new business...they also need a better reason for the debt other than an accident...maybe_ _exhibitionism for Gray and for Natsu...he burns a building...no...both of them destroy buildings, but Natsu burns a Bank...yes...I can make that work...Do they get so successful that other people from the guild try to work for them...maybe...or maybe I shouldn't rush this, this story has a lot of potential...it's decided then, I'll wait before posting this story._

* * *

 _ **Two days later**_

And so two days passed and now Hinata is in the forest of death... it wasn't really appropriate to call it the forest of 'death', anymore than the forest with annoyingly large ants and mosquitoes... Ever since Naruto became Hokage, he stopped the forced breeding of the dangerous animals and no more than a year later, the extremely large, dangerous and poisonous creatures and insects died down... all that was left were the 4 inched ants and flies, even they were going extinct due to cannibalism within their groups. _"Shino just HAD to explain all that to me didn't he...why don't Kiba and him just come out and admit that they're gay already...everyone already knows it!"_

A shaking tree branch grabbed her attention, and when she climbed up the tree to check it out, her eyes widened, "OH MY GOD!..."

* * *

 ** _Scene change Hokage's office_**

* * *

Naruto was being miserable in his office because he was signing papers instead of going into missions, ' _When will my suffering END!?'_

Not a second later his office door was kicked open, and before he could charge up a Rasengan, Hianata was already at his face. "NARUTOYOUWONTBELIVEWHATIFOUNDINTHEFORESTTHISISSOIMPOSSIBLE!"

Naruto grabbed her shoulders and sat her down, 'Sigh...the times are changing you Hinata...slow down and tell me what you wanted to say.'

She shoved an object onto his face, "THIS! I HAVE FOUND IT!"

He stepped back to look at it, 'An ostrich egg?'

Her mouth gaped, "I FOUND AN EXCEED EGG! Can't you see the blue patterns on its shell!?"

True there WAS a blue pattern on it, but Naruto had never heard of this thing called an Exceed, so he assumes it's a dangerous creature and and signals for the Ambu in his ceiling to come down, he faced Hinata and did the good guy pose, 'Don't worry Hinata, I'll make sure to get rid of any eggs that look like it! See ya!' He then jumped out of his office and the Ambu followed followed after him.

Hinata blinked to register what just happened, "No! Naruto wait!"

* * *

 _ **Twenty minutes later**_

After explaining to Naruto that the egg looked like a fictional egg she saw in Anime, and after getting her fair share of weird looks from the Ambu, she went home.

 _"...They're the ones who went off like that and they think I'm the weird one?"_ She wrapped the egg in a blanket and then put it in a basket, her computer was already turned on, _"This day should give me a few ideas..."_

Her hands started moving on their own as she started typing.

* * *

 ** _story name:_**

 **Natsu 101**

 _ **Description:**_

 **How was Natsu actually trained to be a dragon slayer? How did Igneel test him, why is his hair pi...salmon colored? Why is the scarf so important to him? All of these are revealed and many more!**

 ** _Story start:...?_**

* * *

 _"I'm not getting anything... curse you indecisiveness! ... maybe I should just start playing horror games and upload my reactions to youtube...I bet people would love to see me scream...Oh, and I can give my viewers a name, like...my imoto army...that would be so cool... and I have an idea."_

* * *

 ** _Story name:_**

 **Himeipie no 1 gamer**

 _ **Description:**_

 _ **The Fairy Tail world is set in the modern era, internet, gaming and Youtube is available for everyone. Out of the shadows, Lucy shall rise to become the the greatest youtuber that ever lived.**_ _ **But first she must scream her way to the top.**_

 ** _Story start:_**

 **Lucy's face is seen in the screen, slowly backing away from the camera, then she smiled, "Hey guys, this is Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiimeipie! And today I'm gonna be playing this game you recommended me, Flappy bird...huh looks more like a duck...-" Cut scene The computer screen zooms to the sprite's beak. Cut scene Lucy cover's her mouth, "-or a weird vaga*** ... whoops did I say that, I'll just bleep it out later... anyway, let's start!" And as soon as she made the first click on her mouse, the bird died, "Whaa...WHY? HOW?... Ok lets do this again, I'm not leaving till I beat Natsu's score." So she tried again and figured out how to control it...it almost passed through the first opening but died in the process..."Okay! I think i got the hang of this!" In the third game she almost made it through the second opening but managed to die again. "okay guys this might take a while..." Seven scenes cut through where the bird keeps crashing..."Almost there! Almost there! Ffff...F***** #k! This game is EVIL! But lets look at the score...-" Cut scene the camera focuses on her score. cut scene " Twelve!? That's it! I know when I'm beaten...I'm not playing this another 86 times...Girl kiss GUYS!" Lucy blows a kiss to the camera.**

* * *

 _"Pewdiepie can't sue me for this can he?...Nah...He's cool... he won't do it...this story was awesome...He can't sue me."_

Hinata did not post her story that day because because she thought pewdiepie would sue her.

* * *

 _ **AN: Aaaaand that's a bloody rap! Thank's if you read this far! Guess which story Hinata was reading aaaaaand Brofist!**_


	3. Rise of the Writers

Third person POV

"Speech"

'Second person talking'

 _"Inner thoughts"_

 _'Second person thoughts'_

 **Written form**

 _ **Author's note: Third time's the charm!**_

* * *

Hinata was sitting on her sofa rubbing a large egg with blue patterns on it, she was watching a popular TV show made by Ino and named after Ino, "Why can't I have a popular TV show named after me... I stopped the moon from crashing to earth."

Himawari deadpanned at her, ' What would you even do if you had your own TV show? '

" I'd- ... well, all Ino does is give free stuff to strangers!"

' People love her because she's cool mom. '

" I can be cool too... "

' No mom, you're too awkward around people. '

Hinata grabbed a pair of sunglasses and put them on, " I can be cool when I want to. "

' Please stop mom, you're only hurting yourself. '

" Sniff...Okay..."

* * *

 ** ** _Scene change_****

* * *

Hinata was now sitting in front of her computer, Himawari was sitting next to her, "It'll only take another minute Himawari."

While she browsed her computer, her mind wandered, _"I can make a show about myself too! I'll show you Himawari! Then I'll be Naruto's favorite again! Mwauhahaha!"_

'Dad told me to run if someone smiled like you're doing right now mom. .'

"You can't prove that!" Her smile widening.

*Snap* Himawari puts her camera into her pocket, 'Watch me!'

"Noooooooooo!" Hinata flings herself at the toddler, but Himawari had already closed the door behind her, causing Hinata to bash her face onto the door.

"...Ouchy..."

* * *

 _ **Change Scene**_

* * *

Hinata finally catches Himawari in a busy street, "Oh I'll watch you all right! I'll watch you non stop!" She looks up to see people staring at her; she had one of her arms wrapped around the girls' chest, her other hand covering the girls' mouth, the whole time Himawari was struggling, "There is an explanation for this!"

Himawari manages to get her mouth uncovered, 'Help! I don't know this woman! She chased me after I told her that I didn't want to go home with her!'

Hinata started running home with Himawari tucked under her arm, then she pointed at the opposite direction, "Look! It's John Cena!"

The majority of the crowd actually looked.

* * *

 ** _Change Scene_**

* * *

Hinata sat Himawari down on her couch, "How about we just watch a movie?" Himawari nodded her head.

After an hour and a half Hinata had finished watching the movie, "I can't help myself, I HAVE to write a ripoff of this movie."

* * *

 ** _Story name:_ Dragonator 3**

 _ **Description:**_

 **Terminator 3 + Fairytail**

 **\- Lucy plays as anti terminator terminator**

 **-Natsu plays as the terminator**

 **-Gray as john coner**

 **-Lisana as whats her face**

 _ **Story Start:**_

 **Natsu had just had his head removed from his shoulders, but he was fine, he was processing the last thing the Logarithmic Unit Captor Y... Lucy had said.**

 **Lucy: "My boobs are bigger than yours, thus I am the superior model and deadlier."**

 **Natsu: "Command not recognized."**

 _"NO! NO! NO! That was horrible! I barely changed anything, how do I write that scene? Do I just say it's the scene where the Terminator gets hacked and his head comes off? ...Nah...I'll just try again."_

* * *

 ** _Story name:_ One Punch Titan**

 ** _Description:_ This is the story of a man...no a giant, but short man.**

 **He trained so hard, most of his hair fell out, he lifted so much weight, his height was reduced, he acquired so much wisdom, he turned into an old man.**

 _ **Story Start:**_

 **It was a typical day for Makarov, he was wearing his oppai shirt, laying down on the floor while watching TV and making Natsu do all the cleaning and cooking, "Life sure is sweet..." He was hit with a frying pan, courtesy of an apron wearing Natsu. "Just tell me how to get strong already old man!"**

 **"Did you try the, no AC mental exercise ?"**

 **"That crap didn't make any sense!"**

 **"Then come back when you do it!"**

 **"Make me!"**

 **"Maybe I will!"**

 **"What are you gonna do old man?"**

 **"Remember that big boobed, blond mosquito girl?"**

 **"Yeah?"**

 **"And you probably heard about the purple monster who kept screaming for a manly fight?"**

 **"Who?"**

 **"The one with the antenna... ah! forget it..." He sat back down to watch TV again.**

 **Natsu's eye twitched, "One day old man...one day."**

* * *

 _"Wow... good volume! But should I even post this? I mean, there isn't even much of a fan-base for the Fairy tail and One punch man crossovers... maybe I'll try writing just one more."_

 ** _Story Name:_ How to Train your Slayer**

 ** _Description:_**

 **The exceed are the inhabitants of an island called Edolas, they are usually attacked by these creatures without tails or wings or even fur, they breath the elements and cause destruction. But all that will change, because of one blue cat.**

 ** _Story Start:_**

 **Happy tripped again, "Why do we even have wings? No one can even fly using these things!"**

 **A small light in the distance got his attention. After getting closer, it was obvious that it was a small fire, made by the injured slayer.**

 **There was a slayer at the bottom of a cliff, and he seemed to be injured. "This could be the start of a new friendship..."**

 **-Fast-forward-**

 **Happy jumps onto Natsu's back, "Okay dragon, I gave your cow, now MUSH! Hyaa!"**

* * *

*Knock Knock* Hinata didn't like to get interrupted when she was writing, _"Just when it was getting good!"_ "Coming!"

Naruto walked in and exhaled, then grabbed Hinata's shoulders, "Just so you know Hinata, even if you made that creepy face at me, I'd still love you."

Hinata smiled, _"Don't worry, I only do it when your sleeping...you have such a cute face"_ "... and what face are we talking about?"

"Himawari told me."

Hinata bit her lip, _"Tsk!"_ "Haha... she has such an amazing imagination...hey, look at that, a new game CD." She pointed at the latest Call of Duty CD she bought.

Naruto got down on his knees, "Will you do me the honor of joining my CoD team, for better or for worse?"

Hinata kissed him, "Yes! A thousand times Yes!"

*Creak* The sound of the door opening got their attention, Himawari was peeking in, "Stop encouraging her dad."

* * *

 _ **Change Scene**_

* * *

Hinata was now in bed with her husband, too late to write, but still too early for her to go to sleep, "I'll just close my eyes and count sheep or something..."

* * *

 _ **Change Scene**_

* * *

Hinata walked out of her front door and people surrounded her.

'Mrs. Uzumaki! How does it feel to be the most accomplished writer in all history?'

Another person jumped in front of her.

'Do you think your work will ever get an adaptation like Ino Yamanaka's 50 Shades of Gray?'

'Will you also write a graphic romance novel?'

Hinata's eyes darted left and right, "I have never read that smut book!"

* * *

 _ **Change Scene**_

* * *

"...m'i wead it fo ta plot..." Hinata mumbled in her sleep, which made Naruto open his eyes, 'Did she just say she smokes weed and pot?...Nah.'

* * *

 _ **AN: Aaaaaaand I'll be back! Because my muse has been Terminated!**_

 _ **Thanks again for reading! Leave a review if you liked it...or if you know...whatevs...(aware that the nonchalance probably isn't working.)**_


	4. Foiled Again!

_**AN: I update every week, and I am not running out of ideas, also if you feel like using any of these crazy story ideas, then go ahead...just remember to PM so that I can at least read what my Frankenstein becomes...also, thanks for the reviews!**_

Third person POV

"Speech"

'Second person talking'

 _"Inner thoughts"_

 _'Second person thoughts'_

 **Written form**

 _ **Author's note: I am chapter Four!**_

 _ **#Fourth time this week!**_

* * *

Hinata had a mad grin as she wrote down her latest idea, _"I know I probably said this already, but THIS is my masterpiece!"_

* * *

 _ **Story name:**_ **Natsu, the last man on earth.**

 _ **Description:**_

 **Natsu had been wandering Earth land for over a year now, he is convinced that no one else survived the anima other than him.**

 _ **Story**_ **Start:**

 **Natsu climbed the remains of the mountain in Era, after reaching the top, he cupped his hands and shouted, "I'M HEEEEERE! SHOUT IF YOU'RE STILL ALIVE!...I'M ON THE MOUNTAIN BY THE WAY!..HELLO?...ANYONE!?"**

 **He stayed there for hours, but no reply came.**

 **Eventually, he gave up and climbed down, "Sigh...looks like it's time to go home."**

 **Before leaving the city, he used his fire magic to write on a large stone near the entrance of the city, (Still alive in Magnolia).**

 **000000Change Scene000000**

 **Natsu had finally reached home after a month of slow walking. He kicks open the gild doors and pulls in his cart of** **souvenirs..."Hey guys! I'm back!" then he remembers that there was no one to talk to.**

 **He goes to his cart and pulls out a stack of manga, "Sigh...you won't leave me...right Goku?" He stared at the manga cover..."Ha! I'm starting to loose it...Nah! I can't loose my mind! I'm Humanity's last hope!"**

 **0000Six months Later0000**

 **Natsu was drawing his late friend's face on a piece of paper..."Happy! where were you!? I've been looking for you for over a year now!" He turns around, and faces a wall littered with paper, all of them had the faces of the guild members drawn onto them. "Hey guys! Happy's back!"**

 **Natsu then dropped to his knees and curled into a ball, "Sniff...whaa ha! Why!? WHYYYY!?"**

 **0000Two months Later0000**

 **Natsu walked to the guild pool and pulled down his pants, then he proceeded to urinate in the brownish yellow pool.**

 **0000Three months Later0000**

 **Natsu was now standing on the top of the tallest building in Magnolia, "Sigh..." He watched as the sun went down, "I guess its time..." He leaned forward, and before he fell off the building, his eyes widened as he saw someting, "AaaaaaHHH!" He managed to grab the edge of the the roof, and stopped himself from dying.**

 **0000Change Scene0000**

 **Natsu stopped running, right in front of him was a camp fire, to his left was a clothes line with a shirt and panties hanging on it.**

 **He shakily walked to the clothes and grabbed them, they were wet. "Haha! YESSS! HA! HA!" He started jumping up and down for joy, all the while, holding onto the panties. Then he fell unconscious onto the ground, the last thing he saw was a shade of pink.**

 **0000Change Scene0000**

 **When Natsu woke up, he was greeted with a sharp pointy object to the face, he then looked up and saw a girl with pink hair, it was a different shade from his.**

 **She cleared her throat to get his attention, "Are you going to attack me?"**

 **Natsu got a confused look on his face, "Aren't you the one holding a rusty knife to my face?"**

 **"Answer the QUESTION!" The girl pushed the knife closer to his neck to emphasize her point.**

 **"Okay! Okay! I'm not gonna attack you!"**

 **She put the knife away but kept her eyes on him, "Good...lets keep it that way."**

 **Natsu sat up and looked around, he was in her tent, "Man, I still can't believe that there's another person alive, other than me!"**

 **She sat down, next to him, "Neither can I..."**

 **"I'm Natsu by the way."**

 **"I'm Sakura."**

 **After a few minutes Natsu had decided to finally go home, "Well...I'll see ya later Sakura."**

 **"Wait..don't go Natsu."**

* * *

'MOM! The Kitchen is BURNING!...And we have GUEST!'

'HEY! HINATA! HOPE YOU DON'T MIND BUT AKAMARU IS MARKING HIS TERRITORY ON YOUR SOFA!'

"DAMMIT KIBA!"

* * *

 _ **Change Scene**_

* * *

It had now been three days since the fire, and her computer was damaged in the process. She still couldn't get it out of her mind, _"Sniff...why!? Why is it always when it gets to the good part!? WHY!?"_

She took a deep breath, "I'll fix this..." She snapped her fingers, "Got it!"

* * *

 _ **Story name:**_

 **The Crossover Deathbattle!**

 _ **Description:**_

 **Natsu is such a great fictional character he has over nine thousand fanfictions dedicated to him, but, what if all the versions of Natsu, from all those stories have a fight to the death? It's time for a DEATH BATTLE!**

 _ **Story**_ **Start:**

 **Natsu from Torching Heaven, and Natsu! from The Tenrou Group Lives On.**

 **On the red corner we have Natsu from Torching Heaven, he starts out as bad, evil actually, and possibly psychotic, but in the later chapters, he sorta(?) becomes less of a prick...but still a little psychotic.**

 **Everyone fears him and not even the wizard saints do anything about him, even Gajeel is scared of him. Damm!**

 **The things he likes to do in his spare time is; burn cities to the ground, party, fight, fight Erza, intimidate random strangers, kill and burn innocent people and hunt down Erza so that he can burn her...wow stalker much?**

 **And on the Blue corner we have Natsu from The Tenrou Group Lives On, he starts out as regular Natsu, he is one of the veteran wizards who don't get suspended in time ...but in the later chapters, he becomes One Punch Man! Just kidding... But seriously, the OP'ness is strong in this one.**

 **Everyone loves him, he becomes the Guild master and any girl he meets decides to join his harem...because(?)...JUST BECAUSE!**

 **And now, IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BAT**

* * *

Before Hinata could finish writing her story, her computer shut down, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" She looked around, trying to find the source for this act of terrorism...and she did, Akamaru decided to mark his territory on the socket.

"DAMMIT KIBA!"

* * *

 _ **Change Scene**_

* * *

It was now midnight, and all was quite in the Uzumaki house hold.

Naruto and Hinata share a look, "Coitus?" , "Yes please...Oh, and can we use twenty THREE clones this time?"

Naruto's eyebrow twitched, 'Tell me Hinata, do you only like it because I use shadow clones?'

Hinata eye smiles at him and giggles, "Don't be silly Naruto! I love you just the way you are!" _"_ _HE KNOWSSS! Don't panic! Do not Panic! Maintain eye-contact!"_

She moved her face closer to his, and stared at him.

Naruto backs away, 'You're starting to scare me Hinata...'

 _"We're loosing Ground! Deploy Plan B!"_

"Then, what do you say about wearing this?" She pulls out a pink wig, it looked like Natsu's hair. "Oh, and you have to call me Erza." _"He he...hook line and sinker!"_

Naruto put on his sleeping mask.

"Wait!"

'What?'

"Does this mean no coitus?"

Naruto pulls the blanket over himself, "Good night Hinata."

She falls back on her pillow, _'Dammit! I thought it would work! CURSE YOU FETISHES!'_

* * *

 ** _End Chapter_**

 ** _Author's note: Hope you guys like it, I made a couple of changes to the way I usually write this story, and I decided to focus on making the semi-one shots a little longer...Also constructive criticism is accepted in this establishment...wink wink (not so subtle hint for you to review)_**


	5. Idea reloaded

_**AN: I update every week, and I am not running out of ideas, also if you feel like using any of these crazy story ideas, then go ahead...just remember to PM so that I can at least read what my Frankenstein becomes...also, thanks for the review!**_

Third person POV

"Speech"

'Second person talking'

 _"Inner thoughts"_

 _'Second person thoughts'_

 **Written form**

 _ **Author's note: Were there five Kages?!**_

 _ **#Top five Don'ts!**_

* * *

Hinata had just finished watching a movie, it was one of the greatest movies Shikamaru had ever made.

 _"Wait...What if I'M in a genjutsu right now? What if the The whole WORLD is just another genjutsu in a genjustsu and we're all actually unaware and trapped? But how can I find out for sure?"_

Himawari looked at her mother in concern, then she tugged at her father's clothes to get his attention.

'Yes?'

She motioned for him to come closer, then whispered into his ear, 'I think Mom's gonna do something stupid...'

Naruto turned to his very still wife, 'Hey Hinata, are you OK?'

She slowly turned her head around, "Naruto... what's the fastest way of breaking a genjutsu?"

Naruto had a confused face, 'Uh...by pushing out more chakra than the jutsu can handle?'

Hinata thought about it, _"No, that won't work, if a genjutsu can create a whole world and trap thousands of people in it, then I'm gonna have to do something else..."_

"Naruto...is there another way?"

He scratched his neck, because she still hasn't opened her eyes yet, and she was smiling, 'Um...well, Sasuke broke out of Snake-face's genjutsu by stabbing his leg...Ouch! Himawari!?' He held his shin, as Himawari had just kicked him.

'Why are you giving her ideas dad!?' she hissed at him.

'Oh, please! Hinata's not that crazy!...Right Hinata?' He looked around, only to see an empty seat.

'Dammit! Call the Ambu! We gotta find her!'

* * *

 _ **Change Scene**_

* * *

Hinata was now standing on top of Naruto's head on the Hokage monument, _"I have calculated the amount of pain needed to release me of this genjutsu...nothing short of death will break it!"_

Below her was a crowd of people, among them was Naruto, 'Don't do it Hinata! You have so much to live for!' Next to him was Shion, the priestess had come to visit them again, 'Don't listen to him! Jump! Jump! Jump! Just do it already!'

Naruto glared at the priestess, 'You're not helping!' She glared at him, 'OH! It's always about your wife! When are you going to help ME get pregnant!? HUH!?'

Hinata heard them and got a tick mark on her forehead, _"It's that SKANK again!"_ She jumped off the monument, "GET YOUR HANDS OFF HIM! HE'S MINES!"

Naruto managed to create a few hundred clones for her to land at, once she landed, she immediately tackled the white haired woman, "I saw him FIRST!"

Naruto pulled them apart and did his best to restrain her, 'Sigh...Hinata, you seriously need to go back to therapy.'

* * *

 _ **Change Scene**_

* * *

After three weeks since that day, Hinata was finally declared sane...again.

Naruto stopped before walking out of the psychiatrists office, 'Is there anything I should look out for...you know, to make sure another incident like this doesn't happen again.'

Ino shuffled her feet, 'Um...did you try taking the anime away?' she said in a meek voice.

Hinata tackled her, "NO! NEVER!...You can't take my Happy!"

'Don't you mean happiness?'

"I know what I said!"

* * *

'RELEASE!'

Hinata opened her eyes and saw that Himawari was standing in front of her, she was also moving her mouth but Hinata couldn't hear what she was saying.

'K...hello? Mom! I asked if you're OK?'

Hinata blinked twice, "Y-yes" She rubbed the back of her head, "What happened ?"

'You participated to be the test subject for my newest genjutsu.'

"Oh." She started walking away.

'Wait! where are you going!? MOM!?'

Hinata kept walking home.

* * *

 _ **Change Scene**_

* * *

It was now a week later and Hinata finally felt safe enough to write again.

 _"Ok...this time I'll just go with a short story...which is also a crossover...but which character should I choose...eeni meeni mini Lucy...ha! I am so funny."_

* * *

 _ **Story name:**_

 **Himiepie's never google**

 _ **Description:**_

 **Lucy is a Youtube gamer with millions of followers, but when it's been a week since her last video and she forgot to write down all her ideas and she ran out of time for a long video which would take her hours to edit...she decides to...Find out... Warning adult content ahead!**

 _ **Story Start:**_

 **Lucy backs away from the the camera... then it zooms to her face, "Hey girls! This is Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiie! *Cough* Hiemeipie!**

 **(Cut scene)**

 **"So I know that it's been a week since my last video and you guys are probably wondering, WHAT HAVE I BEEN DOING this week"**

 **(cut scene)**

 **The camera zooms to her crazy smile/grin**

 **(cut scene)**

 **"I'm proud to announce that I was in the process of making a movie!"**

 **(cut scene)**

 **She holds up a poster of Elsa with her face pasted where Elsa's face was,** **"They said that they were going to make an adaptation of the Frozen movie...YES! Himiepie is finally moving up!"**

 **(cut scene)**

 **"Okay! I lied! geez, you chicks are so uptight!"**

 **(Change scene)**

 **The camera is now only showing her PC Screen, "Okay, so I made a list of things that you should never...EVER...no matter what! In the name of my pet cat Happy! Just don't! Himiepie's 5 things you should never google!"**

 **She looks one last time at the camera, "If I don't survive this, then tell Natsu I love him...but if he forgets to feed Happy then I'll haunt him for eternity!"**

 **She opens google, "Okay, so first up we have a classic...Two girls one cup." She types it in and clicks on the video.**

 **Her eyes narrowed as she kept watching, then she started backing away, "Oh gross! What is WRONG with people!? What is wrong with her?"**

 **She starts typing the next thing. "Next we have Boku no Pico...Hmmm says here that it was made by some Japanese guy named Orochi...something."**

 **She Clicks on the video and plays it. "Hmm...I don't see what the problem is...looks pretty normal to me...Oh! wait! looks like it's a Hentai! Not that I would would know what that is because I only watch anime! Haha! ...OH My GOD! It's a boy! I'm gonna have to pixelate all of this now...Wait! Is this illegal? Ok, I'll stop now, before cops come knocking on my door."**

 **She typed the next thing on her list, " Next we have** **trypophobia... you guys suggested this a lot on twitter...okay...OKAY! WHOA! WHOOOOAHHHH! HOLY SH** I can't take my EYES OFF... Is this photo-shopped!? What is Wrong with people!? This is starting to scare me so I'll stop now."**

 **She types in the nest thing, "Now I'm going to warn you right now...If you don't like seeing people tortured and murdered...then don't watch this movie...this was suggested by a bunch of you guys...Human Centipede 2 everybody!"**

 **She puts it on download, "Hmm...banned in the Kingdom of Bosco...okay that's a relief."**

 **She picks up her cat, "Do you wanna watch an adult movie Happy? DO YOU!?" The camera zooms to the cat with plastic wings tied to its back, the words 'help me' appears on the screen.**

 **"Haha! Don't worry I wouldn't do that to you, I have someone legal to do it to...NATSU! COME HERE! WE'RE WATCHING A MOVIE!"**

 **A teenage boy walks into the room, his hair was dyed in a pink shade, he wasn't wearing a shirt and his abs were glistening.**

 **He snapped his finger at Lucy's face to get her out of her daze, "You called?"**

 **Lucy shakes her head, then shoves happy into his arms, "Put some clothes on Natsu! Jeez! We're not living in a jungle! No one want's to see those" She gestures to his abs.**

 **Natsu pouts, "Okay...I'm sorry" He walks out of the room dragging his feet.**

 **Lucy turns to the camera, "I tap dat."**

 **(Cut scene)**

 **Lucy and Natsu were now sitting on a sofa with popcorn and Happy on their laps.**

 **Lucy turns to Natsu, "I bet it's not even that bad."**

 **(1 movie later)**

 **Lucy:...**

 **Natsu:...**

 **Happy: Nyaa!**

 **(Cut scene)**

 **"Okay, now this is the last thing on my list and I advise that if you are an under-aged girl or are a victim of a weak heart or if you can't handle flashing lights that might trigger seizures... and horrible screeches...then please leave the room now...we are about to google...Justin Bieber."**

 **(Cut scene)**

 **Lucy puts on her head phones to listen to the music, then she exhales, "You can do this...it's not that bad...you can do this...don't worry...sigh...sigh...for the views."**

 **Then she plays the music.**

 **At first nothing happened, but suddenly she grabs her chest, "AhCK! I- I...Heart attack! ACK!"**

 **She drops to the floor. Not moving.**

* * *

Hinata stares at her most amazing work yet... _"Sniff...This is my baby now...and it wasn't short at all."_

She posted the story... but it was taken down within an hour because of the graphic content she wrote.

* * *

 _ **AN: Aaaaaaaand Cut! That's a Rap Bro's! Don't leave a review! I don't want to know what you think! (Groundbreaking attempt at reverse psychology)**_


	6. That slice of life

**#That slice of life**

Hinata sat down and picked up the menu, "Let's see...what would Erza have..."

Naruto and the waiter shared a look, 'It's a Faze... Or at least let me believe it is.'

The waiter nodded.

"I'll have two slices of your strawberry cake." Hinata liked her lips as she stared at the picture in the menu.

The waiter turned to Naruto.

'Is there a Ramen cake?'

'...No Sir.'

'Then I'll just have what she's having.'

The waiter nodded and left. Not a second later, Naruto created a clone, 'Get me some Ramen!' The clone ran out of the restaurant.

Naruto turned to Hinata, and she blinked at him, 'Hey, don't look at me, you have your Anime and I have my Ramen.'

She shrugged.

'Is everything alright guys?' Ino asked as she appeared behind them.

"Everything's GREAT Ino, you opened a GREAT restaurant." Hinata smiled at her with a slightly twitching eyebrow.

'It's called a dessert shop Hinata.'

'How come you don't have Ramen?'

'BECAUSE you stupid idiot! It's a GOD DAMMED DESSERT SHOP!' Ino Shouted.

At that moment Naruto's clone came back, 'I got your Ramen boss!' He looked around, 'Did I interrupt something?'

* * *

 _ **Change scene**_

* * *

 _"Stupid Ino and her stupid TV show... and her stupid dessert shop... Scream at my darling Naruto...I'll show her...stupid Ino..."_

Hinata started writing.

 _ **Story Name:**_

 **The fairy cook book**

 _ **Description:**_

 **Every year, there is a cooking competition at the Fairy tail guild, and every year people from all over earthland come and challenge the best chef of fairy tail, she is known as the lavender goddess...Self-insert story with stupid OC characters... but the good kind of stupid.**

 _ **Story Start:**_

 **Natsu took a big whiff of air, 'Do you smell that Happy?'**

 **Happy took in a breath of air too, 'Did you just fart?'**

 **'NO!...well yes, but that's not the point, I was talking about all the food that's being cooked!'**

 **Gray nodded, 'Yup, I already know where I'm going.'**

 **Juvia jumped at his leg and held on to it, 'No! Please don't go to her again Gray -sama! I am your only love!'**

 **Gray pulled his leg out of her grasp, 'I'm only going to eat the food she made!' Lucy and Wendy stared at him, 'I-it's not like I'm going just so I can see her or something!'**

 **Natsu kicked him, 'Oh no you Don't! Hinata's mine! All her food belongs to me!'**

 **Gray grabbed his collar, 'What'd you say flashlight?'**

 **'You heard me Elsa!'**

 **Gray furrowed his brows, '...What?'**

 **As the two had their fight, a stranger tapped Lucy's shoulder.**

 **When Lucy turned around she saw another blond girl with one of her eyes covered with her hair, 'Um...hi, my name's Ino.'**

 **Lucy extended her hand, 'I'm Lucy, can I help you?'**

 **'Well, I couldn't help but overhear you guys talking about this chef, I think I heard you guys say that her name was Hinata?'**

 **'Yeah! Are you one of Hinata's friends? I don't think she's ever mentioned you.'**

 **'No, I've never met her, but I heard so many great things about her... they say she uses large beast as her ingredients, she even hunts them herself?'**

 **Wendy nodded, 'Yup! And sometimes she even brings me along! She also beat Erza with a few words and a touch of her hands!'**

 **'Really!? Titania!? Man this Hinata chick must be Awesome!'**

 **Natsu stopped mid punch, 'Well, we were about to go meet her, wanna come with us?'**

 **'Sure!'**

 **When the gang got to the guild, they noticed the crowd of people pushing each other out of the way, so that they could get to the front, 'Looks like Hinata's that way.' Natsu palmed his fist, 'MAKE WAY!' He blew the crowd away with fire.**

 **He then proceeded to walk towards the table filled with food.**

 **He grabbed an oversized drumstick and bit into it, 'Twish ish wheaven!' He started sniffling.**

 **"There there... I'm glad you're enjoying my food Natsu." A beautiful woman with lavender hair and enchanting pale eyes patted Natsu's back. He turned around and hugged her, 'Hinata! I love your FOOD! Please make me lunch for the rest of my LIFE!'**

 **Ino's jaw dropped, 'Did he just propose to her!?'**

 **Lucy waved it off, 'That's how all the guys...and Erza talk to her.'**

 **Ino went to the table and took a bite out of a slice of cake, then she suddenly started to pile her plate with all the cake slices.**

 **'SHE'S TAKING ALL THE CAKE!'**

 **Natsu tuned to Lucy, 'Way to point out the obvious Lucy.' He did three slow and sarcastic claps.**

 **Ino grabbed Hinata's hands, 'Please teach me! I'll do anything for you!'**

 **'SHE PROPOSED!' Lucy pointed out.**

 **Hinata smiled, "Well, I'm flattered but, my heart is already taken." Her eyes move to Natsu stuffing his face again.**

 **Ino's face heated up, 'T-that's not what I meant!'**

 **'Ooooh she likes you!' Happy snickered.**

* * *

 ***Snicker***

'What are you laughing at mom?'

Hinata jumped form her seat, "Ahhhh!' She looked back and saw that she unplugged the the computer from it's socket.

"WHYYYYYYYYYYYYY!?" She screamed at the heavens.

* * *

Hinata decided to go for a walk that day. In just a few minutes, she noticed a crowd of people outside a Bar.B.Q restaurant, _"Looks like Choji's living his dream of owning a restaurant."_ She walked to the park, but noticed a statue, _"Even Sai's turning into a famous artist now."_ She walks out of the park and watched young doctors going into a hospital, _"Sakura's running a hospital..."_

She then looked next to the hospital and saw a billboard, _"OH ho ho! AND INO! IIIIINO! she has a TV show! AND A RESTAURANT!"_

She jumped on top of the closest fruit cart, "I CAN DO THINGS TOO!"

'That's great lady... but I have to sell those apples you're stepping on.' The fruit vendor deadpanned at her.

* * *

Hinata was now at home, sitting on her sofa, _"I know what to do..."_

She went towards her daughter's room and kicked the door open, "Himawari! I'm about to tell you something life changing!"

The young girl dropped her book and ran out of the room, 'I'M NOT OLD ENOUGH FOR THE TALK!'

Hinata tackled her before she could get too far, "I just wanted to talk to you."

* * *

After the two were settled on the sofa Hinata began, "I want to become a mangaka!"

'You can't draw mom.'

"I can pay someone to draw and I'll be the one who come's up with the story."

'You don't have a place to draw.'

"You and your brother can share a room again!"

Himawari narrowed her eyes.

"Your brother can move to basement!"

'What are you even going to make? All the good stories are taken.'

Hinata grinned, "I know just the one."

* * *

A week after Hinata had published her manga, it was banned from being sold due to copyright claim.

Naruto patted Hinata's back, 'I think you would have been a great mangaka Hinata...'

"Sniff...really? You think so Naruto?"

'Yeah...'

'Did you even read mom's manga dad?'

'I did, I didn't see what was so wrong in it.'

'Can you name all the chracters?'

'Sure I can!...Let's see, we had Namfu the fenix slayer, Cindy the summoner...um, Greg the snow manipulator, Zora the viking warrior and Smiley the baby griffin.'

'She stole all of them from Fairy Tail.' Himawari went back to reading.

Naruto turned to Hinata, only for her eyes to water up, "Whaaaaa! It's Truuuue! I can't even come up with original stories!"

Naruto patted her back again, "It's OK, You'll get there one day."

* * *

 _ **Chapter End**_

 _ **AN: "Sorry for the late update, plus I don't make excuses so I'll just admit that I was eating an entire cake which kept me busy."**_

 _ **(sorta)Omake:**_

 **Anko turned on the only light in the interrogation room, "Come on spit it out!"**

 **The prisoner lifted his head and looked her in the eye, "You know how this works."**

 **Anko sighed, "I gave you your dammed Fix! Now WHERE are my REVIEWS!?"**

* * *

 **AN: "It- It's not like I want you to review or something! B-Baka!"**


	7. At that moment

There were five people ahead of her, Sakura was right next to her.

She took a deep breath, this was it.

This was her moment.

Her feet moved on their own.

This wasn't just a race anymore.

She focused on her headphones and closed her eyes, the music was giving her an adrenaline rush.

 _"lose yourself in the music, the moment_

 _You own it, you better never let it go_  
 _You only get one shot, do not miss your chance to blow_  
 _This opportunity comes-"_

'-inata! Hey! Are you listening!?'

She opened her eyes and blinked, "Wha- What happened?"

Sakura scratched the back of her head, 'I don't know...I mean, you were just fine a while ago...but then you suddenly hit a tree.'

Hinata looked up, _"Yup...definitely a tree...sigh...note to self, don't close your eyes in a race."_

'What happened anyway? You were caching up them.'

Hinata looked towards the finish line, there were five kids jumping in victory. Himawari had a smug look on her face.

Hinata's eye twitched, _"Nuh uh! No way I admit defeat to her!"_

Hinata pointed her finger at the kids, "I demand a rematch!"

'Again?' The kids slumped in unison.

Sakura rubbed her shoulder, 'It's okay Hinata, you shouldn't be ashamed of getting older.'

Those words struck Hinata like arrows to the back.

Her eyes started watering, "I'm...sniff...I'm not ooooooooohllldddd!" She ran home in gym clothes that day.

* * *

 _ **Change** **scene**_

* * *

After getting herself a cup of coke, she finally settled down on her couch.

 _"I'm not old...I'm just mature...and wiser."_ She tapped her finger against a notebook on her lap.

 _"I'm wiser...If I wasn't...then I would never have thought of writing my fanfiction on a notebook...keeping it on the computer is dangerous."_

She opened the notebook.

 **Ideas for fanfics**

 **1) Give Natsu titan magic.**

 **2) Make Gray the guild master.**

 **3) Turn Lucy into a tsundere.**

 **4) Genderbend Happy.**

 **5) Turn Wendy into an omnipotent goddess who rules over all creation and commands the will of intelligent beings.**

Hinata stopped at that one.

She blinked and read the sentence again."Sigh...stop drinking coke Hinata..."

She read the next line.

 **6) Make Virgo kiss Aquarius.**

 **7) Erza gets pregnant.**

She shut the notebook, "Mission accepted!"

She turned on her computer and started writing.

* * *

 _ **Story name:**_

 **A different shade of Scarlet Red.**

 _ **Description:**_

 **Erza had a night of passion with Natsu and now carries his child.**

 **She doesn't know what to do. But maybe she should start with telling Natsu that he's the father.**

 _ **Story start:**_

 **Erza looked up from her cake again. She was sneaking glances at Natsu and she wasn't being subtle about it.**

 **Everyone knew that she took Natsu to her apartment after a night of partying. But it seems that Natsu didn't remember a thing.**

 **She was debating with herself, "You can do it...just go to him and tell him that he's a father now." She shook her head. "No! He doesn't even know about that night!"**

 **Wendy sat next to her, "What's wrong Erza? Are you feeling sick?"**

 **Erza hadn't told anyone of her condition, but she didn't wan't to lie to Wendy.**

 **"I...uh, got into a driving accident...yeah...driving."**

 **"Oh my! When!? Are you ok?" The little girl started checking her all over.**

 **Erza sat Wendy down, "It happened a few weeks ago."**

 **"Oh..." Wendy got confused, "Is the accident bothering you? Did anyone else get hurt?"**

 **"No... no... The one I had...an accident with... is just fine." Erza grabbed Wendy's shoulders, "Just promise me Wendy!"**

 **"W-what?"**

 **Erza moved her face closer, "Don't drink and drive!"**

 **Wendy nodded her head.**

 **"Actually...don't drive at all!"**

 **Wendy opened her mouth to speak, but she was interrupted.**

 **"You can't drive at this age Wendy! Stop asking me!" Erza gulped down her juice. She then stomped her way to Natsu.**

 **At Natsu's table, Happy was chewing on a fish, Lucy was eating a salad and Natsu was finishing his steak.**

 **Happy looked up, "Uh oh...Erza's heading this way...and she doesn't look happy."**

 **Lucy grabbed Natsu's collar and started shaking him, "What did you DO?." Then Natsu started chocking on the steak.**

 **This was what Erza walked into.**

 **Erza cleared her throat, "Ehm...Natsu, I have something to say to you."**

 **He spit the steak onto Lucy's salad. "I'm all ears."**

 **Erza swallowed, "Natsu..."**

 **Everyone in the guild leaned closer.**

 **Erza noticed her hands shaking, "YOU'RE GOING TO BE THE FATHER OF MY CHILDREN!"**

 **Everyone's jaw dropped.**

 **Mirajane dropped her spatula.**

 **Levy's Glasses slipped off.**

 **Cana spit out her drink.**

 **Happy dropped the fish from his mouth.**

 **Natsu kept opening and closing his mouth to say something, "Wha...da...ja...wa...?"**

 **Erza continued, "I have your baby Natsu."**

 **Natsu lost all the color on his face and fainted.**

* * *

'Hey, why does he faint?'

Hinata slowly looks over her shoulder, "Just for comedy Naruto..." _"Oh MY God! Oh My GOD! Oh MY GOD! How long has he been here? This is so embarrassing!"_

"How much did you read?"

'All of it.'

Hinata pulled the computer plug from its socket.

"You weren't supposed to see that!" She covered her face.

Naruto pulled her hands away from her face, 'You shouldn't be embarrassed...'

Hinata looked into his eyes, "Really?"

'Yeah...I always read above your shoulder...those faces you make while writing are really funny.'

 _"God! Whyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!"_

 _ **AN: Look to your left..**_

 _ **Now Look to your right.**_

 _ **If you did, then good for you...because I can't! (reason for small chapter is a sorta broken neck)**_

 _ **Don't drink and Drive!**_

 _ **Just review! (Now aware of new low, pity review!)**_


	8. Don't stop believing

Third person POV

"Speech"

'Second person talking'

 _"Inner thoughts"_

 _'Second person thoughts'_

 **Written text**

 _ **Author's note: I am wolverine!**_

* * *

"What's the one thing stopping me from being a great writer Hanabi?"

Hanabi looked up from her book, 'Sis...'

Hinata leaned her head closer, "Yes?"

Hanabi deadpanned at her, 'You're in a hospital bed with two broken arms...so that's two things.'

Hinata tried to wiggle her broken arms, "Yeah...but besides that."

Hanabi held up a newspaper, 'Lets read the latest news shall we...'

"But!-"

'No buts! Lets see, Drunk wife of Hokage destroys private property...'

Hinata pouted and looked away, "We were having a party..."

'And you decided to blow up Ino's billboard!'

Hinata tried to wave her bandaged arms around, "But it WAS Ino who suggested it!"

'But it WAS you who put the paper bomb...and then activated said paper bomb!'

Hinata's eyes watered, "Sniff...you're so mean to meeee...my arms are broken...sniff..." She tried to grab a tissue from its container, but her hands couldn't reach it, "Can you wipe my nose for me?"

Hanabi grabbed the tissue and helped Hinata, 'Sigh...I just thought that it was gonna be Naruto, who was going to do something stupid like this.'

Hinata snickered, "It takes class to be this awesome...can you put those sunglasses on me for dramatic effect." She motioned towards the table.

Hanabi started walking out of the room, 'Visiting time is up!'

"But my glasses!"

'The moment's over!' Hanabi shouted from the hall.

"THE MOMENT IS NEVER OVER!" Hinata shouted back.

* * *

 _ **Change scene**_

* * *

It was now a week after the accident, and Hinata still had her bandages on.

Sakura was taking her temperature, 'Your body's a little hot...but everything seems fine.'

"A little? Aren't I hot enough for you?!"

Himawari walked in, 'I brought you your manga mom!'

Sakura walked to the door, 'Take care of your mom...don't let her do anything too dangerous... again.'

"Your'e just stingy because we didn't invite you to the party..."

Sakura arced over, as if a boulder fell on her, '...Don't forget to drink your medicine Hinata.' She shut the door behind her.

Himawari put the comic on Hinata's bed and then went to the sofa.

"Himawari..."

'Sigh...what mom?'

Hinata looked up from the the book cover, "What was the one thing I told you to get?"

Himawari rolled her eyes, 'Any manga that has an anime adaptation...what's wrong?'

"This is Avatar."

'Yeah, so?...we watched Legend of Korra together.'

Hinata used her mouth to pick up the book and throw it out the window, "AVATAR ISN'T AN ANIME!"

'Okay! Then what does your crankiness want?'

Hinata grinned wildly, "Get me new arms! And cut the old ones off!"

'No.' The little girl sat back down.

Hinata started pounding her feet on the bed, "But I wanna be an awesome writer!"

'Sigh...mom, your arms are broken.'

Hinata stared at her for a moment, "I know... that's where your pretty little hands come in."

Himawari backed away and crossed her arms, 'Dad taught me self-defense.'

"I just want you to write my stories for me!"

'Oh...'

* * *

 _ **Change Scene**_

* * *

Himawari nodded, signaling Hinata to start talking.

Hinata stared back from her bed, "Sniff...You finally joined the dark side...I'm so happy."

Himawari tapped her fingers against the laptop, 'TODAY mom... I have a social life.'

"Okay! Okay!...Start it like this;

* * *

 _ **Story name:**_

 **The renegade dragon slayer**

 _ **Description:**_

 **Natsu is being hunted down by his guild-mates.**

 **Fairy tail was transported to an island where everyone was brainwashed to kill Natsu.**

 **Will he survive long enough to fix his friends, or will he perish by the hands of the very people he loves.**

 **AU.**

* * *

'Wait..wait wait...what does AU even stand for?'

"It means Alternate Universe...duh!"

Himawari shook her head. 'As if writing about a fictional character isn't crazy enough...'

* * *

 _ **Story start:**_

 **Natsu slowed his breathing as he leaned against a tree. He was hiding from Laxus.**

 **He looked up to the moon and thought to himself, 'I can't believe I'm hiding from this douche again!'**

 **Laxus sniffed the air, "I know you're here Natsu...I can smell you!"**

 **Natsu used his bloodied hand to cover his mouth, 'Don't fall for for it...His nose isn't as good as yours...just stay quite.' Natsu closed his eyes and fell asleep.**

 **When Natsu woke up, it was already in the middle of the afternoon.**

 **He stretched his arms, they were covered in cuts and bruises, "When I find who did this, I'm gonna give him such a beating..." He punched the closest tree to vent his frustration.**

 **He didn't count for all the the birds in the tree to fly away and give out his location. Not even five seconds later, a spear with lightning coursing through it was flying at him, "CRA-" *BOOM***

 **The area he was standing on was now a crater.**

 **Natsu limped out of the crater and saw that Erza was now standing in-front of him, with a sword pointed at him.**

 **She swung her sword but he jumped out of the way.**

* * *

'Whoa whoa whoa... hold on, wasn't he LIMPING just two seconds ago?'

"Why do you criticize me so much!? Just roll with it!"

'Fine! whatever you want...bossy...'

* * *

 **Natsu knew he couldn't win against Erza with the current condition he was in, 'I can't beat her even on my best day, how the hell do I get away from her?'**

 **A week in the island had taught him one thing, they can hit him as hard as they wanted, but he couldn't force himself to hit them back.**

 **Natsu's ears heard a noise in the distance, 'WATERFALL!'**

 **He started running towards the sound, Erza chasing after him.**

 **When he got to the edge, he looked down, "That's a long way down..." He looked back and Erza had almost caught up to him, the only only reason she hadn't already, was because she decided to wait for Gajeel.**

 **He exhaled, "Now or never..." He didn't wan't to fend off two of them, the last experience almost killed him.**

 **He jumped, and tried to land as far away from the sharp pointy rocks as possible.**

 **Natsu gasped for air once his head was out of the water. He looked up, and at the edge of the cliif,Erza and Gajeel were just standing there, unblinking and expressionless, it was like they were possessed.**

 **Natsu swam for the lake shore, but before he could reach it, the water around him started spinning, it was now pulling him in.**

 **He tried to fight the pull, but he was eventually dragged underwater, Juvia was glaring at him.**

* * *

'So, is he just gonna keep getting attacked by random people in the whole story?'

Hinata squinted her eyes at Himawari, "I don't see the problem..."

Himawari palmed her face, 'Mom...You actually had a sorta creative idea, it even had a strong start...but it looks like that's all there was...what were you going to write later?'

"Later?"

'You know...AFTER he miraculously survives from all of the attempts to kill him.'

Hinata's eyes widened, "How did you know that!?" She tried to lean closer to Himawari, "Do you have ESP?"

Himawari deadpanned at her, 'No mom...you're just too narrow minded.'

"Okay! I'll fix it..." Hinata started staring at the ceiling.

'Mom...'

Hinata kept staring at space.

'MOM!'

Hinata was jolted back to reality, "What!? What!?"

'The story...'

"Oh yeah... Write this;"

* * *

 **Natsu was about to loose consciousness when a hand pulled him out of the water, all he heard was the purr of an engine, and the dizziness.**

* * *

"Heh...heeeeh...wadaya say now?" Hinata wiggled her eyebrows at the girl.

'Meh...I give it a five outta ten.'

"FIVE? That was at least an EIGHT!"

Himawari shrugged her shoulders, 'Sorry but, if a petty cliff-hanger was all you could think of...then I give it a five...and that's only because you broke your arms, so I sorta felt sorry for you.'

Hinata pouted and turned the other way, "Hmph...I don't need pity...I don't even need this story!"

'What do you mean?'

"Keep the story! You wrote it, you publish it!"

Himawari rolled her eyes, 'Sigh...fine...'

Hinata was biting her lip, _"Why did I say that to her!? Now she'll keep the story and take all the credit for it! WHYYYYYYYYYYY!"_

Himawari went home that day and decided NOT to publish the story, but Hinata didn't know that.

* * *

 _ **AU: Being a couch potato really gives me more time to come up with new stories, but the chapter was typed by my cousin...so give him a booty slap for me! Don't forget to booty slap that review section!**_

 _ **P.S. I'm thinking of doing an actual one-shot...but actually longer and with a plot in it...never mind! Plot is the enemy!**_


	9. Out of ideas? Why not Zoidberg?

Third person POV

"Speech"

'Second person talking'

 _"Inner thoughts"_

 _'Second person thoughts'_

 **Written form**

 _ **Author's note: Now with a doze of cabin fever!**_

 _ **#BreakMeOutOfThisHospital#HelpME!**_

Himawari stared, as Hinata's eyes remained at the ceiling.

'Mom...are you okay?'

Hinata's eyes slowly moved to her daughter's general direction, but she didn't say a word, she just went back to staring at the ceiling.

Himawari was worried now, her mother is never this quiet or docile. _'Well...except for when she was younger...but I know everyone's just messing with me...'_

Himawari remembered that she had a collection of cartoon series in the bag she was carrying, 'Hey, look what I got!' She held up seven DVD's, waving them at Hinata's face.

Hinata still didn't show any reaction.

The little girl sighed, 'What do you want!? I'm REALLY trying here!' She pulls out a laptop from her backpack and waves it in front of Hinata's face, 'Are you holding a grudge at me for keeping the last story? You can have it back! Its yours! I didn't even want it!'

Hinata stares at her again, the woman was actually contemplating whether or not, to take the girl up on her offer. Hinata had two fingers that were un-bandaged, which she used to motion the girl to come closer.

Himawari moved her ear closer, and Hinata said her first words that day, "PUT ME...OUT...OF...MY... MISERY!"

'...'

Himawari looked around the room, 'So, you want to use a Kunai or are you more of a paper bomb type of girl?'

Hinata got confused, "What?"

'You wanted me to end your suffering right?'

"Yeah...By getting me out of this hospital...what were you thinking?"

Himawari put the kunia with a paper bomb wrapped around it, back in her pouch, 'Ha ha...The same thing you just said mommy!'

Hinata narrowed her eyes, "Sure..." _"Fishy...definitely has a crush on someone in the academy..."_

Himawari kept smiling, _'She's on to ME! DISTRACT HER WITH SHINY OBJECT!'_

Himawari pulled out the DVD's again, 'Well, I can't really help you get out of SAKURA'S hospital...but maybe we can watch this old show together?'

Hinata looked at the cover, "Futurama?"

'It's like the simpsons...but in the future' Himawari wiggled her eyebrows.

"I still don't understand why you're into sci-fi so much..." Hinata shrugged her shoulders, "But I'll watch it...Because you're my daughter and because I trust you with all my secrets including the one about my Natsu fantasy..." _"Hehe...reveal your school crush to me!"_

Himawari covered her ears, 'LA! LA! LA! I CAN'T HEAR YOU!'

"You liked it! You were even curious!"

'That never happened!'

"You'll ask me about it one day!"

'Lets just watch the cartoon please?'

* * *

Himawari played the video.

Hinata watched, she looked at the design of the show, the sounds it used, its characters, "That guy's hair is orange..."

'Shhhhhhhhh!'

"Okay! Okay! "

As she kept watching, she noticed something, "We don't have a pizza restaurant in the village..."

'Just watch the show mom!'

After the main heroine was introduced, Hinata decided to point out another thing, "She only has one eye..."

Himawari did three slow and sarcastic claps, 'Thank you mom! I don't think I would have noticed that, without you pointing it out! It's SO obvious now!'

"You're welcome!"

Himawari used her other hand, to stop the first hand, that pulled out a kunai. _'Not yet...there are too many witnesses'_

* * *

 _ **Change Scene**_

* * *

After they had binged watched the first two seasons, Hinata once again asked Himawari to write for her.

'I'm just glad that I won't have to do this next week, since you'll be fine by then...'

"Less talking more typing..."

 ** _Story Name:_**

 **Future Tale**

 _ **Description:**_

 **When Gray uses iced shell against Deliora, he makes a mistake and traps himself in an unbreakable block of ice, that is until the magic in the ice wears off, thousands of years into the future.**

 _ **Story start:**_

 **It was a very tall building in a very large city, the building had at least over nine thousand floors. On floor Seven thousand, seven hundred and seventy seven, there was a room filled with blocks of ice, inside each block was a person, frozen in a hilarious position, Gray was one of those people.**

 **The door to the room opened and a Frog-man wearing a lab coat came in, he inspected each ice block. A robot came in and started commenting on all the people inside the blocks of ice, 'Hey! Look at this guy! He's doing one of those Power ranger poses! Hilarious right?' The robot pulled out a camera and took a selfie with the man in the ice, 'Ha! I'm posting this on circuit book!'**

 **The frog-man rolls his eyes, 'That thing is just addictive...'**

 **'Hey, just because I use 98% of my processing time on it, doesn't mean I'm addicted!'**

 **The robot focused on the picture, 'Hey, I think this guy's glaring at me...'**

 **The two look back at the block of ice, and it was now covered in cracks. 'I think we better notify the supercomputer, this isn't supposed to be happening!' The two covered their eyes when the ice exploded with bright light.**

 **Gray Fullbuster breathed in fresh air for the first time in thousands of years, "Ugh...Brain freeze...it stings so bad!" He holds his head, but not for long, because half of the room explodes and a man with a pompadour hairstyle and a thing that looked like a cat and a robot...**

* * *

'Wait! What is going on!?'

"What?"

'I thought you were trying to ripoff Futurama and add a little bit of Fairy Tail into it...Who are these people!?'

"They're from space dandy..."

'Space...what?'

"It's a show that's set in the future in space, about a bounty hunter who has a robot sidekick and a cat creature..."

Himawari just looked confused.

"They just go around space and have awesome fun..."

Himawari narrowed her eyes, 'No one's gonna understand that!'

"Sigh...fine!"

* * *

 **"Ugh...Brain freeze!" Gray holds his head, but not a moment later, half of the room explodes and a small girl with a red shirt and a bandanna flew in, with her was an even smaller white robot with thin arms and legs, they were followed by a teenager with purple hair and he was wearing shorts, 'Pan! Look what you did!' 'It was an accident Trunks!'**

* * *

'NO! What did I just say! Who are these again!?'

"Ha! A lot more people actually know them! They're from the infamous series known as Dragon ball GT!"

'Stop! Just stop introducing these series to me!'

"Okay! Jeez I'll stop!"

* * *

 **Gray held his head in pain, while this was happening, a man with salmon colored hair entered the room, 'Gray fullbuster?'**

 **Gray turned around, the man standing in front of him looked exactly like Natsu, except for one thing, "When did you grow a beard!?"**

 **The man opened his mouth, but didn't know how to answer the question, 'I am not Natsu...the man you are referring to is my great grandfather.'**

 **"What!?"**

 **The man opened the windows of the room and revealed the enormous city to Gray, 'I am one of the thirteenth generation descendants of the man known as Natsu Dragneel, my name is Taiyou Dragneel and every male in my family bears a close resemblance to our ancestor.'**

 **"Wait...what do you mean ancestor? Where's Fairy Tail? Where are my friends!?"**

 **Taiyou motioned for Gray to follow, 'Step into this room with me.'**

 **Gray causiously followed the man into the small room, the door closed and opened a second later, they were in a completely different place now.**

 **Gray looked around, "Where are we?"**

 **Taiyou stood in front of a statue.**

 **"Wait...is that?"**

 **'Yes Gray...This is a statue of Natsu, the great hero Natsu Dragneel, in his time, he became one of the greatest wizards ever, so great in fact, that he lived for a thousand years, outliving his own sons and grand sons for the first thousand years.'**

 **"How long did his sons and grand sons live?"**

 **'His sons lived about five centuries, their sons lived two and a half centuries and every descendant afterwards, including my own father lived about one hundred years.'**

 **"Man...Sigh...This is so unbelievable..." Gray walked towards a metal sculpture of the Fairy Tail emblem.**

 **'Don't touch that, it's hundred's of years old.'**

 **Gray rolled his eyes, "Looks like you inherited some of his personality..."**

 **The Natsu look-alike snapped his finger and a robot brought a book to him, 'This was a book written by Natsu Dragneel himself, but for some reason, no one can open it.'**

 **Gray held the book and looked at it, "Well, you'd need a Fairy Tail emblem to even see the lock..." Gray blew on the book, and it opened, "See?"**

 **Taiyou looked surprised, 'How did you do that!?'**

 **"What? You mean Magic?"**

 **'Magic isn't supposed to be possible anymore!'**

 **"Why?"**

 **'As our technology progressed, we started exploring space, and as we kept exploring, the world kept loosing it's magic...it was theorized that the constant space travel caused the magic in the air and surroundings to leak into space!'**

 **"Man you look like Natsu, but now I'm convinced that you aren't him! What did that even mean!?"**

* * *

'Okay mom, the time I pent with you was great, but...my social life calls to me...' Himawari said while looking at her phone.

"But- But...this was so deep..."

'I have friends mom...'

"Please don't leave me!"

Himawari started walking to the door, 'I'll bring something new tomorrow!'

Hinata pouted, _"I bet she's just stalking her new crush...heh, so pathetic..."_

"My life is so much better!" Hinata went back to staring at the ceiling.

* * *

 _ **AN: Yet again written by my awesome cousin! someone should really give him a muffin!**_

 _ **Throw a few muffins in the review section below!**_


	10. Is this the END

_"I look back at my life... I look back at all those moments... and I realize...-"_

Hinata stared at the bright light that sparked from the paper bomb, "How does stripping give Gray a power boost?"

A drunk Ten ten scrunched her face at the question, 'Hei-Minata...yae-you're DRUNK Haha!'

Ino pushed the girl away and stared at the burning paper that was wrapped on the kunai, 'I-I thing yeao shad throw that awaea'

Hinata took a big gulp from the sake bottle she was holding on her other hand, "Where da yo...ant me to leave at?"

Ino squinted her eyes as she looked around, first she pointed at a homeless man, then she shook her head and pointed at her billboard, 'Giv ait ta... supa ME!'

"Who?"

'That blond chick!' She pointed at her picture in the billboard.

Hinata smiled, "He he... lucky day..." She slowly walked towards the picture but stumbled twice on the way. When she finally got to the billboard, she stabbed the kunai into the metal, then she waving her arms around and jumping, "Ha ha ha! Ey! look at Meee!" She took another gulp of sake.

Ten ten cupped her hands, 'Neji! Get of the-...hiccup...sigh...I'm hungry...'

Ino held her stomach as she started giggling, 'Haha...That's not Neji...ha!'

Hinata was too distracted, she was trying to cover her eyes from the light glare of the paper bomb, "Why's tis so bright all a sudden?" *BOOM!*

The bomb finally exploded and Hinata was thrown back by the force of the explosion. She was now on the road, staring at the sky as people started surrounding her within minutes, _"-...I realize, that I'm a lightweight."_

* * *

 _ **Change Scene**_

* * *

Hinata opened her eyes and the first thing she sees is the bright light coming from the ceiling, she tries to get up from her laying position, but she realizes that her arms are tied to something, they were bandaged.

The door opens and Sakura walks in, 'You're finally up, we were getting worried you know...'

"What happened?"

'You blew up a billboard...'

"Does Naruto know?"

Sakura smiled, 'You didn't get any life threatening injuries... so we decided not to bother him on his Kage summit.'

Hinata looked at her arms, "Why didn't you just use your medical nin-jutsu to fix these?"

'You blew those off and we had to use a new procedure and drug to re-attach and heal them.'

"Oh...was it bad?"

'You were in a coma, and you woke up four times now, I'm getting worried...your comas look like they're getting longer, and you keep loosing your memory.'

Hinata's eyes widened, "So we already had this conversation three times before!?"

'Sorta...'

Hinata shrugged her shoulders, "Meh...I bet it's nothing."

* * *

 _ **AN:"And no, It is not the end...remember a couple of chapters ago...I said that, I'd write a story...Well I DID! and this chapter will be Hinata's un-official origin story for the Hinata in the other story...wow...anyway, I'll keep updating THIS story as well, but it'll have to be on Thursdays...and yes I'm sorry! Spank me!**_

 _ **Anyways, the name of the new story is, 'This IS the END' ...haha!(Aware of how pathetic I look for trying to be clever)**_

 _ **So, check out the new story, if you want a more plot based story and a less crazy Hinata...until I make her crazy again that is.**_

 _ **Review! (I dare you to write something not very positive in the review.)**_


	11. All in the past

Hinata was standing upside down on a tree branch, "Ha Ha Ha! look at me Himawari! I'm not tied to a bed anymore!"

Himawari rolled her eyes at her mother who was making a scene at the park, 'We're all proud of you mom!'

Hinata did a back flip landing, "Tada!"

*Clap Clap Clap Clap Clap Clap Clap* A little girl who was watching started clapping. The girl's mother dragged her away instantly, 'Don't look at the crazy lady sweetheart...' The girl got confused, 'That was a lady?'

Hinata started doing push ups all of a sudden, "I am so PUMPED!"

Himawari sat down and closed her eyes, "Just don't go breaking your arms again."

Hinata got to her feet, "I am going to write the most motivating story EVER!"

Himawari yawned, 'Boring... That's so typical of you.'

"What!? Then what else do I write!?"

The girl raised her brow, 'How about a dramatic story?'

Hinata looked away, "Umm..."

'HA! I knew you couldn't do it!'

"I can too!"

'Nu UH!'

"Yes I can!" Hinata pulled on her collar, "I just sorta go overboard..."

Himawari stared at her mother, 'Really?'

"Yeah...They're just so depressing when I write them...No one like's them."

Himawari got on her feet, 'Well... Looks like I'm gonna have to read em'

Hinata's eyes widened, "Really?"

'Only if I get ice-cream... and don't cheap out on me!'

"I will get you the CLASSIEST of Chocolate ice cream."

After the treat, Himawari went straight to reading, 'They can't be that bad...'

Hinata stretched her arms, "You'll see... I was on a dark road back then."

* * *

 **Story name: ?**

 **Description:?**

 **Begin the story-**

 **Lucy opened her eyes and the only thing she saw were rocks, boulders and more rocks.**

 **She squinted her eyes and tried to get up from her sitting position. She couldn't.**

 **She noticed that one of her arms was stuck under a large boulder.**

 **She tried pulling on it, but the boulder was too big, she was only hurting herself.**

 **It wasn't long before she started hyperventilating, as she took those large gulps of air, dust from the surrounding rocks entered her lungs and forced her to cough.**

 **Her coughs echoed and in response she heard the howls of a jackal, the howls were relentless, it seemed as if they were haunting her.**

 **The howls forced her to tug on her arm even more, causing her even more pain.**

 **She soon remembered that she was a celestial wizard and reached for her keys, she patted her skirt and looked around, but then she saw them. The keys were just a few feet out of her reach.**

 **Realizing that she was now truly helpless, her eyes watered, hoping for a miracle to happen, hoping for Natsu to come and save her.**

 **As she thought of Natsu, she remembered how she got into her situation, she remembered how Natsu and her went for a quest, she remembered the bandits, she remembered running, she remembered falling off a cliff after being cornered.**

 **Lucy became aware of the light fading away, the slow creep of darkness. The howls that the jackal made were gone for a while now, they were replaced with growls, the sounds of a predator stocking its prey, a very helpless prey.**

 **She tried to find another way for her escape, she saw that her whip was just close enough for one of her feet to reach. After a little effort, she managed to drag the whip close enough for her hand to grab.**

 **This was it, she was finally getting some luck, but her luck was short-lived. She somehow broke her whip during her fall, it was stretched out, cut in several places, even the smallest pull would rip it apart now.**

 **The howls came back, they were much more erratic this time, the sun had finally gone down. The chill from the air came sooner than Lucy expected, she was shaking, only protected by her short skirt and torn shirt.**

 **As time passed, she grew colder, she was only getting worse, her arm was in even more pain, her body was on a constant shiver and her mind started playing tricks on her, she started seeing blurs that moved in the corner of her eyes, the growls got closer and**

* * *

Himawari flipped the page, but that was it, 'OK... I am now officially scared of the old version of you...'

"Yay!"

 _ **AN: Don't worry, I'll still update on Thursday, but this just got stuck in my head... good thing I have a story where I can literally add any new ideas any time I want. (Or maybe, I just feel guilty for posting such a short chapter last time... whichever floats a boat.(was that the correct term?))**_


End file.
